How Hard Could It Be?
by Red Sova
Summary: AU! Supernatural Academy! De-aged Penguin and Shachi! The Kidd Gang are tasked with collecting a de-aged Penguin and Shachi but these children aren't so willing to just go along.
1. Chapter 1

Killer couldn't help but stare as Penguin's clothes moved and them a head popped out with a too big familiar hat on. A child of no more then six slowly stepped out of the uniform wearing a too large black long sleeve shirt, having an air of confusion around him.

Next to him, Killer saw Kid's jaw drop as the child looked around. Next to the Chibified Penguin, the other bundles began to move and another child's head popped out with a familiar hat and sunglass, both too big, Shachi. The rouge hair boy looked startled and seemed scarred until his eyes fell on Penguin, then he rushing out of his pile of too big clothes wearing only a too big black long sleeve shirt like Penguin's.

"Pen-nee, where are we?"

Nee, wasn't Penguin a boy and they were siblings?

* * *

Penguin was silent as he thought of his brother's question (Sake Brothers), a light frown appeared on Penguin's face. A rare thing for the older Penguin, but not for his younger self, who rarely smiled at all.

"Kidnappers?" Penguin offered with a cold dead voice, like he was nothing but a doll.

Panic overcome Shachi's face, "KIDNAPPERS!" The rouge yelled grabbing Penguin's hand.

**"Why are we still standing here then!? And stop being so calm!" **

Penguin blinked in confusion, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

**"Run!" **Shachi yelled, dragging Penguin with him as he did exactly that.

* * *

The Kidd Gang blinked before looking towards their Captain, wondering what exactly they were supposed to do. Kid sighed, "Oh, I don't know. Get them, maybe? We can't just let a bunch of children run around the academy! Especially those two, they'll probably burn down the whole Academy come sunrise and probably worse if Trafalgar finds them first."

It didn't take long to get the four chasing after the two chibi Hearts.

* * *

Penguin frowned as he saw the four strange man chasing Shachi and in turn him, as well.

"Sha, we're being followed."

The rouge went faster, not letting go of Penguin as he ran for it and tried to find a place for them to hide or lose their chasers. Reaching into one of his shirt's hidden pockets Penguin pulled out a bag of marbles, 'that'll work'. Without a thought he dumped them all over the waxed floor, he hoped their chaser liked his gift as it was bothering his OCD to leave it for them. Shachi chuckled as he pulled Penguin down another hallway.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

**_CRASH!_**

Ouch, that had to hurt.

* * *

Those children were monsters, Killer decided as he, Kid, Heat and Wire slipped on ice that was covering the whole hallway. Where the hell did they find ice, let alone the time to freeze the whole hallway?

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET FUCKING ICE? LET ALONE THE TIME TO ICE THE FLOOR!?"

Kid voiced his mental question but Killer wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

* * *

_**"GOTCHA!" **_

Shachi screamed as arms wrapped around him and lifted him up as Penguin stopped to see the strange red head man pick up his brother. A deadly look flickered on Penguin's face and if anyone had saw it they would have ran for the hills and moved to another galaxy.

NO one messed with his brother. In a flash Penguin appeared in front of the man and his foot connected to the man's jaw, knocking him a good twenty feet away and at the same time, Penguin snatched Shachi from the man.

"Hands off my brother, you Pedo!"

Penguin growled like an enraged feral. Heat, Killer, and Wire's jaws dropped as Kid choked on thin air.

**_"PEDO! I'm not a Pedo!" _**Penguin crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Of course you are, Father said that if older man chased you with sketchy reasons they're 98.5% of the time Pedophiles."

The four Kidd's choked on air.

**_"What the hell is your father teaching you!?"_**

* * *

Surprisingly, even as children Penguin and Shachi work together like a well oiled machine, each seeming to be able to read the others mind and always move so that they left no openings. Killer wasn't sure weither or not he should be worried, seeing as children could fight so well and try to figure out why would they need to.

Maybe they had a childhood like his and Kid's, a fight or die.

The blond could easily tell that Kid was having the same thoughts as he tried to at least graze one of them...

So far they were getting their asses kicked by two six year olds. They were never going to live this down, that is if anyone ever fount out about it.

* * *

Penguin followed behind an over excited Shachi, who was almost skipping with overflowing joy. And people thought he was the _evil_ one, Penguin almost felt bad for the four Pedos, almost. Shachi giggled as he dragged Penguin into a good hiding spot, where they would get a good view of the show but stay out of sight.

Kid heard the soft giggling and couldn't help but growl as he, Heat and Wire hung upside down by their ankles and were covered in syrup and feathers, like giant chickens. Rogger, those children were demons and going to pay for this.

* * *

Penguin blinked as he eyed the three hanging up.

Wait, three? Weren't there four?

Swiftly, he grabbed Shachi's arm and jumped from their hiding spot, barely avoiding blond and the muscular arms.

"Fuck!" The rouge shouted, clearly displeased with Penguin having figured out this trick before it could be put to use. Shachi patted his back.

"Good observation Penguin. How did I miss that one?"

Penguin shrugged as both the children eyed the blond pedo.

"Charge!" Shachi yelled as the two children suddenly tackled a very surprised Killer. In a matter of second they had him tied up and bound like he was a bandit just caught killing someone. Shachi proudly stood slightly in front of Penguin, who had a stoic face, grinning.

"We caught all the Pedos, Pen-Chan!"

Kid's eye twitched, **_"WE'RE NOT PEDOS, YOU MESSED UP DEMONS!"_**

Shachi blinked, "We're not demons. And you look like a pedo."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'Don't judge a book by it cover' by any chance?"

* * *

Penguin didn't like unfamiliar places, he liked knowing where the exits were and exactly of _every _means escape in any place he stayed.

So it was no surprise to Shachi when the other went to scout the place they were staying and memorize every possible exit. It wouldn't due not to know every possible escape, just in case they were right about the men being Pedos and needed a quick escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Something strange was going on, of that Trafalgar Water D. Law was certain.

The day had started out quite...normal, or at least for their terms. Penguin had woken at some 'ungodly hour' according to the rest of the gang to help him make their breakfast: a nice meal of eggs and hash browns.

Shachi, Bepo and Jean had woken around six to the smell of food and had joined the two in helping make the meal. Of course in Shachi's case it was more of a futile attempt of stealing parts of breakfast while Penguin was constantly watching and whacking him with a spoon every time the red head's fingers got a little too close.

After breakfast their had been that usual Mad Rush to dress and gather belongings before classes started.

Since their dorm only held one bath it had resulted in- to Law's amusing- an all out brawl between Shachi, Jean and Bepo for the right to go first. While they fought, becoming nothing more then a cloud of fist and legs that were occasionally thrusted out into sight, Penguin had snuck into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Of course once the three realized they immediately started to pound on the door shouting and yelling for the bill-hatted teen to hurry up.

Softly Law had given a soft snort of amusement into his cup of coffee before gulping it down and gathering his bed. Like clockwork Penguin had finished up just in time to leave with him to their class, while going over their schedule to ensure Law didn't manage to get 'Lost' again.

The taller male had nodded his head and make small gestures of listening though he didn't really bother to do so. He knew the schedule like the back of his hands that's to his SIC:

6:30 AM- 8 AM was Home Room, Biology.

8:10 AM- 10:40 AM was History. After this class the Gang was spitted each going to their own respected class.

10:50 AM- 12:30 PM was Calculus. Penguins and Bepo shared the class with him. Shachi tended a Programming class and Jean had Home EC.

12:40 PM- 1:40 PM was Lunch. During which they claimed a small table at the further right corner as their own.

During this time a Rival Gang Leader, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, would attempt to pick a fight with him or just gab at Law's men for the fun of it. His favorite targets were Penguin and Shachi though, since never ever showed signs of belonging within the Academy. Killer had a habit of constantly pointing out they were 'Norms within an Academy of 'Monsters'. That itself was ironic as Law knew for a fact if there were any 'Monsters' within this school it would defiantly be Penguin- though that side was rarely, if ever, seen.

1:50 Pm- 3:20 was Philosophy. He took the class with Bepo and strangely enough Heat. Penguin would currently be in Real Analysis with Shachi and Jean would be in the Shop Class.

3:30 PM - 5:30 was GYM. He would tend the class with both his whole Gang and the Straw Hat Gang who he had an alliance with. Penguin was the only member who never participated in the class, though somehow managed to always pass with a straight A. Instead his SIC would sit on the bleachers and go after any meeting plans they had for that afternoon.

At 5:40 classes would be officially considered over, leaving the students to do as they please until dinner was served at 7 PM sharp. During this time Law usually called his whole Gang back to his dorm and that was were the issue arouse. Everyone had gathered except Penguin and Shachi, both were no where to be fount and Law might had believed Shachi to be slacking again but the fact Penguin was with him made the tattooed doubt it.

Penguin was a person of habit, never late if he could help it and yet dinner was soon to be served and not a sign of either had shown. Frustrated, Law had taken Bepo to help locate his SIC and Head Engineer. Instead of locating the two like Law had originally planned. Bepo had discovered two piles of clothing that Law instantly recognized as his Gang Uniform. Digging within the pocket he had fount two wallets, one empty of everything minus a Student ID belonging to Shachi. The other had held a few pocket size photos, a driver licenses, a wad of cash with a dorm key wrapped inside, and another Student ID: Penguins.

Foul Play had instantly spring to the front of Law's mind, Shachi may be an idiot but he would never be able to convenience Penguin to bother going streaking with him instead of attending a meeting. A robbery was instantly ruled out due to the fact Penguins money was still tightly wadded within his wallet.

There was something defiantly going on here, but what?

And where was his men?

* * *

Killer could feel his headache building as he watched Shachi run around their dorm from behind his mask. Of course he and the others really wouldn't have minded all that much, if the child would just put his clothes back on.

The child was a strange one, Killer had to admit that, First he had insisted contently that they were nothing more than Pedophiles after him and his 'Nee-Chan' but once he was finally certain they actually weren't the boy had started to strip off his oversized shirt and proceeded to go Streaking through their dorm with Kidd, Heat and Wire close at the boy heels, trying futile to catch and dress the child.

Thankfully it didn't seem all Normal Children were like that as the boy's 'Nee-Chan' had made himself comfortable within a corner of the room out of everyone's way. A part of him believed the child was watching his demented brother torment his Captain and Co., but it was hard to tell with that oversized bill hat hiding the child's facial features.

_**"DON'T TOUCH THAT?!"**_

**Crash!**

A slight wince left the blond hair man as his Captain's current project crashed to the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces.

For a moment nothing but an unnerving silence filled the air as the metal on the walls and floors began to tremble with Kidd's anger.

_**"I"LL KILL YOU!"**_

**"Kidd-Sama, you can't kill a toddler!"**

_**"Pen-Chan, Help!"**_

For a moment, Killer swore he saw 'Pen-Chan' smile but a split second later the toddler's face was once again hidden behind his oversized high collared shirt.

* * *

Though it wasn't in his nature to second guess himself, Eustass Kidd was beginning to seriously regret bringing the Hellion known as Shachi to his dorm.

The red hair toddler was a menace, in only seconds of his arrival the child had shattered his month long project that if completed would have surely given him a lead against the other Gangs.

Then there was the issue of dressing the child, who insisted on running around naked now that he knew they weren't pedophiles. Where was the logic in that?

Finally came his current issue, bathing the hellion, but to do that first they had to somehow get the child down from the ceiling rafters. They were still trying to figure out how he managed to get up their without any sort of ladder or piled up future.

* * *

Penguin watched quietly as the rouge man tired and failed to find a way to remove his brother from the rafters with a mild sense of amusement, though he was careful not to show it.

Really he wasn't all that surprised his brother was tormenting the strange group, it was apart of Shachi's nature to test how far he could push others before they either snapped and attacked or just left the two of them alone and abandoned once more.

He watched on emotionlessly as the rouge hair man tried jumping to reach his brother's dangling feet, a frustrated glare appearing upon his face as he once again came up short.

"If you come down now I'll only mostly kill you."

The rouge obviously wasn't good with children or he never would have uttered such words. Still it was nice to hear someone speak their mind instead of hiding behind sweet words.

"Let me think it over," Shachi hummed softly as if he was actually considering it, "Nope."

In turn the rouge shot his brother a look of utter distain, though it was soon ruined as Shachi pulled the bucket sitting on the rafter next to him into his lap before dumping a pale pink liquid onto the furious looking rouge.

* * *

He hated that child.

Eustass Kidd glared angrily at the child sitting next to Heat with utter hatred as he tried to scrub the neon pink dye from his favorite coat.

A part of him wanted to be angry at Heat as well but it wasn't the Zombie like man's fault that he was apparently better at acquiring the child though the use of a hot meal. A part of the rouge hair Leader was kicking himself for not thinking of the idea before the toddler had decided he wanted to dump dye- When did he get the time to make that anyway?- on him.


End file.
